Blood and Tears
by jmax127
Summary: Draco Malfoy sets his sights on Hermione Granger in order to get his mind off the mission given to him by the dark lord. However, Professor Snape is on his case, and he must choose between love and loyalty. - I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. The Secret Kiss

Hermione Granger was at the library as usual. She had gotten fed up with Harry Potter's obsession with his potions textbook, which was a used copy. On the back of the cover someone had written, "Property of the Half-Blood Prince." So Hermione was doing research in order to uncover the prince's identity.

She was currently reading a book on the kings and queens of Scotland when someone approached her table. Hermione glanced up to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He had his usual smirk on his face and he towered over her with leering eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, meeting his icy blue eyes with an equally cool gaze.

"Nothing, Granger," he said, maintaining his smirk. Then he snatched the book out of her hands and examined its cover. "What's this you're reading?"

Hermione scowled and rose from her seat. She grabbed the book back from Malfoy. "None of your business, Malfoy," she snapped at him. She turned her back to him and said, "I was finished anyway.

Hermione went back to the aisle where she had gotten the book and placed it back on the shelf. She froze when she felt someone standing right behind her. Reaching into her pocket, she whirled around as Draco placed his hands on the bookshelf behind Hermione, trapping her between his arms.

"What…Malfoy!? What are you-"She was cut off as Draco leaned in and kissed her roughly on the lips. Hermione felt her heart start beating faster and she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"Shut up," she heard Draco murmur against her lips.

Hermione tried to push Draco away, but it only made Draco press his body against hers and keep kissing her. Draco parted his lips and flicked out his tongue, shoving it between her lips. Hermione felt her lips part so Draco could give her some tongue. Then when his tongue was in past her teeth, Hermione bit down on it hard. She felt warm blood trickle onto her own tongue as Draco yanked his head away.

"Granger, what the fuck are you doing?!" Draco hissed at her.

Hermione shoved Draco away with more force then she should have. Draco slammed into the bookshelf on the other side of the aisle. Hermione glowered at him and said, "Don't ever do that again, ever!"

Hermione turned and stormed away back to her table. She quickly gathered her stuff and left the library without looking back.

She could still taste the blood on her tongue as she headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The scene in the library had been on her mind all afternoon, and she was eager to forget about it soon. Hermione didn't understand why Draco had kissed her. To him, she was just a filthy mudblood, and he was from a pureblood family who despised muggles and muggle-borns. Hermione shook her head and told herself that Draco was just messing with her head and she should forget about it.

She entered the Hall and joined her friends at the Gryffindor table. She looked down at the meal in front of her, which was garlic bread and tomato soup. Hermione sighed to herself and started eating. Then she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy again. He was sitting at the Slytherin table of course, but he was also looking at her with a sneer on his face. Then Draco winked at Hermione and looked away to talk to his friends.

Ron picked up on the exchange and gave Hermione a gentle nudge. "Hey Hermione, everything alright?" he asked, concern on his face. "Is Malfoy bothering you?"

Hermione shook her head at the red-haired boy. "It's nothing Ron, thank you," she told him with an assuring smile. Ron nodded uncertainly but then returned to his own meal. Hermione sighed, wondering why her crush still failed to see that she had feelings for him. Hermione could tell he clearly had feelings for her, she just wished he would be more open about it.

After dinner, Hermione went back to the dorms with Ginny and Luna. The three of them made small talk until Luna had to go down a separate corridor towards her own house dorms. When Hermione and Ginny reached Gryffindor tower, Ginny spoke up.

"I saw Malfoy staring at you during dinner," the younger witch said. "What's up?"

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot again and she pretended to be interested on the carpet underneath their feet. "It's nothing," she said softly, not wanting to talk about it.

She heard Ginny snort and say, "Your expression says otherwise."

They reached the entranceway to the Gryffindor common room and Ginny gave the password (treacle tart). They headed inside and Hermione said in a low whisper, "Can we talk about it in private?"

Ginny nodded and led Hermione to her dorm. They sat together on the bed and Hermione explained everything that had happened in the library. Ginny's eyes were practically bugging out of her head.

"He _kissed_ you?" she said in disbelief.

Hermione nodded guiltily. "Yes…"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Was there tongue?"

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded.

"Jeez Hermione, so what happened?" Ginny asked.

"I bit him to get him off of me," Hermione explained.

Ginny grinned knowingly and prodded, "But…?"

Hermione frowned at the tiny voice that had been bugging her all day. She sucked in a deep breath and said in a low voice, "I enjoyed it."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Hermione! Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. "I wouldn't worry about it, he might just be messing with you."

"Yeah, I know…" Hermione murmured.

Then Ginny said, "If he tries anything like that again, let me know. I will hex him into next week for you."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her best friend. "Thanks Gin, but that's not really necessary."

"Oh I will," Ginny said seriously.

Hermione laughed softly and said, "It's fine, really." Then a yawn escaped her lips and she glanced at Ginny's clock. "Oh my god, it's late and I have homework to do!" she exclaimed. She got off the bed and said, "Thanks for the talk. See you tomorrow Ginny, good night!"

Ginny smiled and said, "Night. Good talk."

Hermione nodded in agreement and left the room. She went to her own dorm and finished her homework. Then she finally went to bed. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep were about Draco Malfoy and the kiss they shared.


	2. The Package

_**I'm sorry for the delay everyone, this is the second chapter of my Dramione fanfiction. The romance will be slow and you shall see why! Please R&R, firewhiskey and chocolate frogs for everyone who reviews! **_

_**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me! **_

It was the weekend trip to Hogsmede, the little wizarding village near Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had to get a move on and follow the Dark Lord's orders to kill Dumbledore. During the summer, he had gone through an initiation to become a Death Eater. Then he had received his first mission as one of the Dark Lord's newest followers. So before school started, he had gone back to Borgin and Burkes and purchased a cursed necklace. He was afraid to look the headmaster in the eye when he killed him, so he was going to do it very discreetly.

Today he had that same cursed necklace, only it was wrapped up in a package. He was going to find someone to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore, and he would do it at Hogsmede, where it would be less suspicious.

As he followed the Slytherin crowd to Hogsmede, he noticed Granger with Scarhead and the Weasel. He scowled, for some reason he couldn't stand the sight of Granger with the Weasel. It really wasn't his business, but he didn't care. He was about to go over there to pester her when Blaise and Goyle distracted Draco by asking him about the package he carried in his hands.

"That's none of your business," he snapped at them.

He hurried ahead of them, not understanding why he was so angry. He didn't want anyone to know about the package, not even his closest friends. Still, the growing attraction to Hermione Granger took his mind off of the package and made him follow her and her friends. They were heading to Honeydukes. He decided that he could find someone there to give the package too, so he could watch Granger

He waited a bit before going into the store after them. He didn't want to seem suspicious. He saw Ginny Weasley join Granger and the two girls separated from the boys. Smiling to himself, Draco casually lingered near a shelf of pumpkin pastries and chocolate frogs while keeping an eye on Granger.

Hermione glanced up and saw Draco Malfoy looking at her. When their eyes met, Draco smirked at her and she quickly turned her head away. Ginny noticed the exchange and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

"What was that about?" she asked the older girl.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly. She looked around and grabbed a box of Licorice Wands. "I think I want these," she said.

Ginny shrugged and picked out a box of Ernie's Every Flavor Beans. The two girls went to pay for their things and left the store. Hermione was confused. She didn't know why Draco was taking such an interest in her. She was a muggle-born; there was no way a guy like Draco could be attracted to that.

Ginny pulled her out of her thoughts and said, "Hermione? Don't worry about it. Just ignore him. I'm sure he'll move on eventually."

Hermione didn't respond. Then Ginny saw Dean Thomas and he waved at her. "I got to go, Dean's calling," Ginny said to Hermione. Hermione nodded and watched her best friend go. Then Harry and Ron came up behind her.

"Hermione, we're going to the Three Broomsticks, want to come?" Ron asked her.

"Of course I do!" Hermione said smiling at him. She went with them to the Three Broomsticks and they got a table. Ron was glaring at another table and Hermione looked to see what he was glaring at. It was Ginny, and she was snogging Dean Thomas.

"Look at him," Ron grumbled. "He's got his big paws all over my sister!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ginny has a right to date whoever she wants. You have no say in the matter. Ron shrugged and took another drink of his tea.

Hermione sighed and her thoughts wandered off to Draco Malfoy. She wondered what he was doing in Honeydukes, watching her. Then she told herself he was probably just waiting on friends. Then Professor Slughorn, their new potions teacher, came over to the table. Harry rose and engaged in conversation with the professor. Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, not knowing why Harry was so excited to be talking to the potions teacher. Then Slughorn announced that he would be hosting a Christmas party and Harry and Hermione were welcome to come along.

Draco, who was sitting at a nearby table with Pansy Parkinson, Goyle, and Blaise, overheard Slughorn talking about the Christmas party. Draco casually turned his head and looked at Hermione Granger. He recalled seeing her at the Yule Ball two years earlier, and how beautiful she had looked in her dress. Draco wondered if Hermione was going to go, and wondered what dress she would be wearing. An idea crept into his head, but it was quickly forgotten at the sound of Pansy's voice.

"I'm going to the loo, I'll be back in a moment," she told them.

Then Draco got a better idea of what to do with the package. He handed it to Pansy and said, "Give this to the first person you see in the bathroom. Don't ask, just do it. Then tell them to take it to Professor Dumbledore."

Pansy raised an eye brow but just said, "Whatever Draco." She took the package and headed off to the bathroom.

Draco let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was out of his hands now. Now it was up to fate, and he hoped he would succeed at this. He had to; otherwise he and his family would be punished by the Dark Lord. A little bit later Pansy returned, and Draco was glad to see that she didn't have the package with him. He talked with his friends a little bit more and soon they decided to leave.

Hermione was glad when they finally left. She had seen Draco sitting nearby and he made her very nervous. They headed down the path back to Hogwarts and stopped at the sound of a scream. It came from up ahead. The trio ran forwards and stopped when they saw Katie Bell levitating in the air. Hermione let out a gasp as Katie suddenly dropped to the ground and lay motionless.

"Move, move it you lot!" shouted a familiar voice. Hermione turned her head and saw Hagrid coming towards them. Hagrid approached Katie and her friend looked at him with worried eyes. "I don't know what happened, sir. She opened the package and suddenly this happened. "I know, I saw, I'll take care of 'er. You need to report this to Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came closer and Harry knelt down to examine the package on the ground. Suddenly Hagrid barked, "Don't touch that! It could be dangerous." Harry nodded and stood up, backing away from it. The three of them continued back to the castle.

Later that day, Harry told Ron and Hermione that he wanted to go tell Professor McGonagall about the incident with Katie and the package. So they followed Harry and found Professor Snape talking to Professor McGonagall in her office.

"Professor, I think I know who did it," Harry said hurriedly.

The two teachers looked at Harry suspiciously as he said, "It was Malfoy. I know it."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. "Harry!" she gasped. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do Hermione, I have a feeling." Harry insisted.

Snape of course was skeptical. "You have a…feeling?" he drawled.

Harry nodded and Snape stared at him for a few moments.

"Mr. Potter that is a serious accusation; you do realize what you're saying don't you?" the Professor asked him.

Harry didn't respond and she continued, "I suggest the three of you go back to your dormitories."

Hermione tugged on Harry's arm, "Come on Harry. Let's go."

Harry shook his head and Ron nudged him in the arm. "Come on mate."

The trio then left the room. Once they were back in Gryffindor tower, Hermione started saying, "Harry you shouldn't say things you don't know. Yes Draco is the biggest, most horrible, evil person in the school, but that doesn't mean he's the one who cursed Katie."

Harry shook his head at her and said, "Hermione, I think he's a death eater. You saw what we saw this summer. Draco and his mum were going to Borgin and Burkes, and we saw a lot of other people in there."

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything. Sometimes Harry could be so stubborn. There was just no getting through to him. However, she did see Draco at Hogsmede today. What if he was right and Draco did give Katie Bell that package? But Draco had no reason to harm Katie, did he? Why would he do that? Hermione didn't want to believe it.


End file.
